The invention relates, generally, to the play of the dice game known as xe2x80x9ccrapsxe2x80x9d. More specifically, the invention provides a device for the play of craps housed in and played substantially as a conventional slot machine.
In the conventional game of craps, two standard, matched dice are used. The players start the game by rolling for xe2x80x9chigh dicexe2x80x9d and the player who rolls the highest total on the two dice plays the game first, becoming the xe2x80x9cshooterxe2x80x9d (or the xe2x80x9crollerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccasterxe2x80x9d). Variations on the casino play of the game are discussed more fully below.
Initially, the shooter may bet any desired amount. He announces his bet and places it on the playing surface, generally in the center of the surface being played upon. The shooter""s bet may be accepted, or xe2x80x9cfadedxe2x80x9d, in whole or in part, by any other player. Each player, in turn to the caster""s left, may take (fade) as much of the shooter""s bet as he wishes, with precedence accorded to a player willing to fade the entire bet.
When the bet is faded, the shooter rolls the dice from his bare hand, no cup ever being used, shaking them before rolling, generally producing clicking to assure the other players that he is not casting them in a preset position or mode.
Under the rules of the game, if the faces of the two dice add up to 7 or 11 on the first roll, that is termed a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d, and the shooter wins immediately. He collects the bets and keeps the dice, and the betting and fading proceed to the next roll of dice.
However, if the total on the dice at the first cast is 2, 3 or 12, that outcome event is termed xe2x80x9ccrapsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccrapping outxe2x80x9d, and the shooter loses, but he keeps the dice.
If the total shown on the first roll is any other of the possible numbersxe2x80x944, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10xe2x80x94the number shown on the dice becomes the shooter""s xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d. At this stage of play, the shooter has neither won nor lost. He continues to roll until either: (a) the dice repeat the same number, that is, he makes his point, in which case he wins, or (b) the dice rolled total 7, in which case he loses and the dice pass to the next player on his left, who becomes the new shooter.
A winning roll, whether from a natural or from making a point, is called a xe2x80x9cpassxe2x80x9d. After each pass, the shooter may change his bet.
In usual play, side bets are permitted. That is, having rolled a point, the shooter bets additionally on whether or not he will make his point, and other players may bet on the same question among themselves. To win consistently, a player must be cognizant of the odds available at each throw of the dice.
In most games, there is continual action in betting. If the shooter rolls a point, he may additionally bet on the series of rolls beginning with his next roll, which are called xe2x80x9ccomexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bets. He may bet that he is xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d, meaning that he will shoot a winning number or crap out, respectively, in the next roll. These designations may have different meanings in different localities, so the player should ascertain the meaning of these terms at the location of play.
In commercial casinos, crap shooting is a favorite game. The players group around a large, felt-covered table. One or more dealers control the game, pay and collect bets, etc. Usually there are two, including a stick man who handles the dice and a cashier. Players do not bet among themselves, but against the house, at odds determined by the house. The standard layout of a craps table may be found in any comprehensive book on gaming and/or on the internet gaming sites which have recently proliferated.
The players take turns casting the dice as in any crap game. Any player may bet upon himself as the shooter, or upon whoever is shooting, the latter termed a xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d bet. The house covers all such bets, up to a determined and certain limit per player.
When a player wishes to fade, a term not normally used in casino games, it is called betting xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d. The result of this bet is altered to restore to the house the advantage, whereby, if the shooter craps out by throwing a 2 or 3 on the first roll, or he throws a point and then fails to make that point, the house pays. If, however, the shooter""s first roll is 12 (double xe2x80x9c6""sxe2x80x9d), the bettor does not win, but the bet is called off entirely (a tie) and he keeps his money. Different houses may bar different numbers, i.e., 1-1, and again local rules should be determined.
Once a player has selected a bet amount, he places that bet on the craps table in the designated area. Once all bets are placed, the dice are rolled.
The most popular bet at the table is the xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d bet, also called the xe2x80x9cfront linexe2x80x9d. A wager on the pass line wins if the first roll of the dice, called the xe2x80x9ccome outxe2x80x9d roll, when no point is established, is either a 7 or 11, i.e., a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d. The player loses on the come out roll with a pass line bet if 2, 3 or 12 is rolled.
If any other number is rolled on the come out roll, e.g., 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10, that number becomes the xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d. Once the point has been established, the player (or shooter) in successive rolls must repeat the point before a 7 is rolled. If the shooter rolls a 7 before the point is repeated, the pass line bet loses. A winning bet is paid even money.
A xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d bet, also called a xe2x80x9cback linexe2x80x9d bet, is the opposite of the pass line bet. It can only be placed on a come out roll with no point established. This bet wins if the shooter rolls either a 2 or 3 on the come out roll and loses immediately if a 7 or 11 is rolled on the come out roll. When the point has been established, this bet wins if the shooter rolls a 7 before the point is repeated.
The xe2x80x9ccomexe2x80x9d or (xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d) bet is an extension of the pass line bet and may be wagered after the point has been established on the come out roll. The rules for this bet are the same as the pass line bet. The come bet wins if a 7 or 11 is next rolled and loses if a 2, 3 or 12 is rolled. Any other number becomes the come point and must be repeated before a 7 rolls in order to win even money. If the shooter rolls a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10 after a come bet has been placed, the dealer will move the come bet from the come area to the corresponding box for that particular number. Just as with the pass line bet, this wager may not be reduced or removed until play is completed. A winning wager is paid even money.
The xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d) bet is the opposite of the come bet. It may be wagered any time after the point has been established on the come out roll. A first roll of 7 or 11 loses, 2 or 3 wins, and 12 is a standoff. If a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10 is rolled after a don""t come bet has been placed, the dealer will move the wager from the don""t come area to the corresponding box for that particular number. The player wins even money if 7 is rolled before the point is repeated.
Whenever a shooter rolls doubles and the outcome is a 4, 6, 8 or 10, the shooter is said to have hit the number the xe2x80x9chard wayxe2x80x9d, that is, by rolling doubles. If any of these same numbers are rolled and the outcome is not doubles, the shooter is said to have hit the number the xe2x80x9ceasy wayxe2x80x9d. A hard way bet wins when the shooter rolls a number the hard way. A hard way bet loses if the shooter rolls a number the easy way or if the shooter rolls a 7. Usually hard way 4 and 10 pay 7 to 1 and hard way 6 and 8 pay 9 to 1.
A xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d bet is a wager that the next roll will be a 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11 or 12. The 2 and the 12 pay double in most houses.
The present invention provides, in slot-machine format, all of the thrills associated with the play of the game of craps and is similar, in every respect, to the play of the game at a casino craps table. Eliminated in the device of the invention are all biases in favor of the house such as those arising from biased dice or an overly skilled croupier. In fact, in the play of the game according to the invention, human intervention is eliminated completely.
Other casino games, and even pari-mutuel horse racing, have been adapted so as to be played in slot-machine-like devices. For example, poker, keno, lotto and bingo all have slot-machine counterparts to be found in the patent literature (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,935,002 and 5,800,269). No known reference, however, discloses or suggests play of the game of craps, in all its significant detail, in the configuration of a slot machine.
A slot machine gaming apparatus having means for simulating play of the dice game of craps is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus is contained in a single free-standing housing and comprises a pair of dice, or simulation thereof, and has means for throwing or xe2x80x9cshootingxe2x80x9d the dice into a pit area. The apparatus includes means for sequentially placing a desired wager upon the outcome of an initial throw (the xe2x80x9ccome out rollxe2x80x9d) and selected subsequent throws of the dice, as well as means for receiving wagers upon the initial and selected subsequent throws of the dice. Wagers on the initial throw may be either xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d wagers, and wagers on subsequent throws may be either xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d wagers, or any of the various wagers available in the game, discussed further hereinbelow. Means for initiating play, that is to initially actuate the means for throwing the dice, are provided, as well as means for determining the total shown on the dice after each throw, and means for throwing the dice subsequent to the initial, actuating throw, and including means for tallying the cumulative winning or positive outcomes of each initial and subsequent throws and wagers according to a predetermined schedule.
The apparatus includes means for displaying and paying out to the player the total winnings, if any, accrued from the initial throw of the dice and through subsequent play of the game, all according to a predetermined schedule of odds.
The means for initiating play may be a conventional slot machine lever or handle, or a push button. The means for throwing the dice preferably includes a simulated human hand from which the dice are ejected into the pit area by mechanical means. Alternatively, the means for throwing the dice may be simulated by means of a video display.
In this apparatus, the means for tallying the cumulative winning outcomes of the initial and subsequent throws and wagers preferably includes means for stopping play of the apparatus at the occurrence of the first to occur of the following events:
on an initial xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d wager or on a subsequent xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d wager:
(a) the total shown on the two dice adds up to 7 or 11 on the next cast;
(b) the total shown on the two dice adds up to 2, 3 or 12 on the next cast; and
on an initial xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d wager or on a subsequent xe2x80x9cwrongxe2x80x9d wager:
(c) the total shown on the two dice adds up to 2 or 3 on the next cast;
(d) the total shown on the two dice adds up to 7 or 11 on the next cast; or
(e) the total shown on the next cast adds up to any one of 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10 and the total on a subsequent cast:
(i) is repeated, or
(ii) adds up to 7.
Preferably, each die of the dice pair has electroconductive spots thereon and the floor of the pit area has electronic detecting sensors embedded therein. These sensors detect, after each throw of the dice and upon the dice coming to rest upon the floor, the total number of spots showing on the top faces of the dice.
The apparatus may also include means for placing a field wager, that is, that the initial or subsequent roll is a 2, 3, 4, 9, 10 11 or 12, and wherein a total of 2 or 12 pays double. It may also include means for placing hardway wagers, that is by rolling double 2""s, 3""s, 4""s or 5""s. Still further, means for placing one roll bets, that is by rolling a particular number on the next roll of the dice, may be included.